Known current dividers, for example according to German Pat. DE No. 30 08 308, subdivide the current to be measured according to the ratio of the electrical conductivities of respective parallel conductors into various partial currents, and wherein the portion of the current flowing in the measurement conductor generates a flux in the magnetic core of a measurement transducer, while currents flowing in the shunts do not contribute to the flux in the magnetic core. Compared to other current dividers, which are, for example, based on the difference principle (German Pat. DE No. 30 40 544), or on the principle of the Wheatstone bridge (U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,059, German No. OL 24 57 797), the first-mentioned known current dividers have a current dividing ratio which is much less dependent on the electrical resistivity of the various current paths. Current dividers are also taught by Lienhard et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,655, in the corresponding German Pat. No. 27 34 729, as well as in the corresponding Swiss Pat. No. 618,043. But in these patents the measurement conductor and the shunts are either not in the same plane, or the shunts do not contribute to the flux in the magnetic core, which construction does not yield the highest degree of stability of the dividing ratio in the face of varying current magnitudes. A current or voltage transformer, where the current division is determined by the geometry of the circuit element carrying the secondary current with respect to the element carrying the primary current is taught in Swiss Pat. No. 537,085; this construction does not yield a high degree of stability of the current dividing ratio with varying current magnitudes either. In spite of the advantage of the principle described in the introductory part of this section, the very high demands which are frequently made on the stability of the current dividing ratio could not so far be met with simple means.